


Kinktober Day 22: Bondage w/Steve Rogers

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Bondage, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Derogatory name calling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, One Mild Suggestion of NONCON, Overstimulation, Use of Ballgag, absolute filth, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: It really is absolute filth. Please read the tags.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Kinktober Day 22: Bondage w/Steve Rogers

“Look at my little whore, all spread open for me.”

Steve had been gone for months, disappearing without a trace in the dead of night. You hadn’t heard a peep until that morning. You should’ve been angry, should’ve told him to stick it and that you deserved better. You had every intention of giving him what for and strutting away like the independent woman that you were – but when he opened that door you were a goner. Hungry cobalt eyes stared you down, face adorned with a beard that made your panties soak on the spot, golden locks pushed back off his face and wearing that goddamn stealth suit, you caved.

His palm colliding with your cunt jerked you from your thoughts, unable to wriggle away from the sweet sting. Your ankles bound with leather cuffs, thighs spread as wide as they could stretch, padlocks securing them to the thick metal poles either side of the wooden bench beneath you. Matching straps adorned your thighs, your wrists secured to them with thick rope. You were completely at his mercy, his to do with as he pleased.

“This what you wanted, baby? To be my little fuck toy?”

Your eyes rolled back in your head slightly as his filthy words rung in your ears, nodding enthusiastically; unable to speak, your mouth stuffed with the cherry red ball gag.

Steve stood a few feet in front of you, his ravenous gaze dragged over your exposed cunt and tight puckered asshole. You were aching for him, the vision of him standing there in front of you, naked, all muscle and strength, and cock bobbing in the air between your bodies – he drove you crazy.

He turned from you then, panic bubbling in your chest at the thought of him denying you. Your brows furrowed when he picked up the hitatchi wand from the table in the corner of the dimly lit room – the shadow of his hulking form looming over your naked, vulnerable body in the candle light. 

“I’m gonna stuff that slutty hole full, baby. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that.”

He taunted you then, turning the toy on and pressing it against the back of your knee – your tickle spot. The vibration was strong, your leg shaking against your restraints.

“But first, I’m gonna have a little fun.”

When he pressed the wand to your clit, you cried out, whimpers drowning in the pool of saliva collecting at the back of your throat, tongue compressed by the heavy ball of rubber strapped between your lips.

He jerked his length with his fist, the sight of your cunt twitching sporadically while he attacked your swollen bud had him pulsating – thick, creamy fluid seeping from the slit at the tip of his crown.

“Mmph…” you grunted, saliva spilling from the corners of your mouth, rolling down onto your chest as you tried to scream out his name.

He was relentless, holding the toy firmly against you, releasing his cock and slipping a thick finger through your sodden folds, cunt clenching in need.

You tried desperately to wind your hips towards him, but your legs were stretched so tight and wide, it was impossible.

Steve chuckled at you then, his fingertip tracing your tight entrance, edging inside just an inch, your hole twitching around him, desperate to suck him in further.

“Such a greedy fucking whore, aren’t you? That filthy cunt can’t wait, can it?” He turned up the intensity then, sharp intermittent shocks rattling through your core, legs quivering as your first orgasm threatened to take you. “She’s gonna have to wait, baby. I’ve got other plans.”

His index finger brushed against your perineum, nestling between your cheeks, and nudging at your asshole; the tight bud flexing in excitement.

“You want me to stuff your asshole full, baby?” He chuckled darkly to himself then, shaking his head from side to side. “Why am I even asking? It’s not like you can stop me, is it?”

You watched, transfixed as he leant down, spitting on your pussy, saliva trailing down your labia and collecting on his finger.

Your head fell back when he slid his digit inside you, your forbidden walls clamping down around his knuckle and a heady moan gargling in your throat. Ripping your first orgasm from your body, the wand still buzzing against your clit, he added another. Two fingers stretching open your tight asshole, scissoring against your inner flesh.

“You’re so fucking desperate, you’ll take anything I give you won’t you? You’d do anything to have me pound that tight fuck hole.” You tried to beg, mumbling against the heavy ball in your mouth, more spittle falling from your lips, coating your chest in a slick, slathered mess. “Of course you fucking would, and I will, but not until I’ve got you squirting all over my fat cock.”

Steve drove his thick fingers into you, curling them up against your fleshy walls and watching as tears gathered in your eyes, a sadistic smile peaking on his lips. Oh, he loved to watch you like this. Helpless, and his to abuse in any which way he saw fit.

Time passed by, you didn’t know how much, completely enwrapped in torturous pleasure as he circled the wand over your throbbing clit, four fingers stretching out your hole now as you trembled. He tore orgasm after orgasm from your tight body, black tears trailing down your cheeks to join the dribble coating your breasts.

You sobbed, so close to the edge of another release, yet terrified of reaching for it.

“Can’t you handle this, baby? Maybe you’re not the perfect fuck toy after all, hmm?”

You were raw, unsure whether you’d beg him to stop if he gave you the chance. You knew what to do if it all got too much, the slight leeway on your wrist restraints allowing you to tap out if you needed to. All you had to do was knock on the wood scratching against your knuckles and it’d be over.

You felt it then, that intense pressure in your belly, twisted pleasure shattering inside of you, your cunt spilling out and drenching him in the evidence of his unrelenting torture on your clit.

“There she fucking goes, look at that shit. You fucking drenched me, you little slut.”

Watching as rivulets of your cum trickled down his Adonis abs and into that neatly trimmed patch of hair sitting at the base of his impossibly gorgeous cock, whining in need; desperate to touch him, your palms grasping at thin air.

Steve stepped forward then, hands splayed out against your thighs, his touch warm on your skin. You felt his cock throb against your cunt, once again trying to wind your hips down to meet him. Once again, it was a pointless motion.

Your eyes pleaded with his, for what you didn’t know. But he was enjoying every second of watching you squirm, your face a mess of tears and saliva, and dewy with perspiration.

“You look so fucking pretty, baby. Tell me what you want.”

He knew you couldn’t, but he wanted you to try anyway; lips twitched up at the corner in amusement, a look of pride in his eyes as he took in the sight of you desperately trying to string a coherent sentence together beneath the bounds of your ball gag.

“Sweet little whore,” he hummed, reaching around to unbuckle the strap at the back of your head, “I wanna hear my pretty girl sing when I rip her apart.”

He pulled the gag from your mouth, tossing it to one side as the most guttural cry fell from your lips – his cock stretching you open instantly. Your eyes rolled back, every muscle in your body locking at once as he drove into you with brute force.

“Fuck! Steve!”

There was no give, your body unable to brace itself for his assault while your limbs were bound so expertly. His hips slammed into the flesh of your ass, perspired skin peeling against skin, hole stretched obscenely around his girth.

Your mouth was agape, your cunt bulging when he leant back slightly on his knees, cock driving up against your fluttering walls.

“Fuck, I missed this ass. Sing, pretty girl.” His palms slapping against your bouncing breasts, pink welts rising on your skin. “Sing for me, or am I fucking you so stupid you can’t even do that right?” 

You tried to; honest you did. But the intensity coursing through your veins had you speechless, soft mewls escaping you each time he bottomed out inside of you.

Two fingers slid inside your aching pussy, the feeling of sheer bliss warming your body. A lazy smile graced your face as you watched him, his hair falling into onto his brow, sweat beading on his forehead, and the way his lips curled back over his teeth like some kind of primal beast – fuck, he was everything. He was your everything.

“Get ready to gape for me, little whore.” He warned, fingertips plucking at your nipples deftly. He eased out of you slowly, legs tied in such a way that he didn’t need to spread you to get the most out of it. “Fuck me, that asshole is wrecked already.”

He crouched down then, thumb brushing against the winking ring of muscle tenderly, the sight of your pink flesh causing a throaty moan to rumble low in his throat.

“Put your cock back inside me, please.” You begged, aching to be full of him once again.

“Oh, now she speaks. Now she’s desperate for me to destroy this little hole. Well, not so little any more is it baby…”

He sank back into you then, forearms hooked beneath your thighs for leverage, cock pummelling in and out of your fucked-out cavern. His fingers found your clit once again, circular ministrations driving you to the edge of insanity. You could barely keep your eyes open, mouth agape and lips quivering. He was fucking into you like you were nothing, a piece of meat for his own ravenous consumption, and you were loving every damn minute of it.

Steve pinched your clit with such force, you shattered – coating him once again in your juices, dripping down his thighs and into a puddle on the floor below. You couldn’t take it, pleasure twisting into discomfort. You were shaking like a leaf in the wind, babbling incoherencies.

Fucked dumb.

“No more Steve, I can’t…” 

“Oh you can, baby. And you will. Show me how well I’ve stretched that whore hole.”

His cock dragged against your swollen insides, gaping open for him once again as he stared down between the two of you, mesmerized by the mess he’d made.

You were gasping, drool covered chest heaving, still trembling. A sigh of relief left you, quickly replaced by a sharp intake of breath when he drove back home one more time. He came with a start, his hips rutting against you so hard you were certain there’d be bruises come morning. 

“Fuck!”

A warm sensation trickled inside you; thick, white ropes of cum coating your abused flesh while he kept you plugged with his cock. How was he still so fucking hard? 

“Keep that cum in there, don’t you dare lose it.” He warned, your head lulling to the side in exhaustion as you nodded. 

You clenched as hard as you could, his length ripped from your cavity leaving you full to the brim with his seed. Your muscles were wrecked, all concentration focused on obeying his orders. 

“Good girl. Let it go for me now.” 

You felt your whole body relax, cum dribbling out of your hole and into his palm. 

He was such a filthy fucker, who’d ever have thought it? 

“Eat it up, baby.” 

He cupped his palm against your chin, your tongue snaking out instantly to lap up the salty liquid, your heavy-lidded gaze locked onto his as he watched you slurp it up like a kitten with her milk. 

“Good girl. Fuck, I love you.” 

You licked his palm clean, sucking the last drop into your mouth and sighing contentedly. Looking up at him, eyebrow cocked as he rolled his head on his shoulders, traps flexing beautifully. Your heart was so full you thought it might burst. And you never wanted to be away from him again.


End file.
